In systems which utilize flammable gases such as oxygen and acetylene for welding as by a torch, one of the problems that may often occur is that the flame tends to flash back toward the source of oxygen or acetylene. Accordingly, it has become necessary to interpose devices which are in the nature of check valves in the lines that extend back to the source. Such devices are commonly known as flash arresters.
Among the problems are that the flash arresters often utilize materials that are destroyed by the heat in the passage of the flame back toward the source so the flash arrester is thereafter no longer effective. The temperatures encountered may be 1000.degree. F. or more. For example, flash arresters utilize springs, rubber O-rings and the like, which are destroyed. A more serious problem is that the operator often does not know that there has been a flashback and the flash arrester has been destroyed so that there is generally no warning that the flash arrester is no longer operable.
Accordingly, among the objects of the invention are to provide a flash arrester which is made and designed so that it will withstand the temperatures involved without destruction so that it can be reusable; which can be operated at varying angles required; and which utilizes a minimum number of parts.